(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for automatically releasing the front lines of a kitesurfing sail (or traction kite) consisting of a board or surfboard and a traction sail of the kite or paragliding type equipped with at least four lines, in order to release the kitesurfer (or pilot), himself attached by his harness to the front lines (“small end”). The present invention also concerns traction sails controlled on the ground or from a running device of the sandsailing or skateboarding type, or sliding device of the snowboard or ski type.
(2) Prior Art
Some kitesurfing (or traction) sails with four lines are equipped with a device which enables the user to release himself from the front lines by manually pulling a loop, situated within reach of his hand. Since this system is not automatic, several users have before now been killed or seriously injured because they have not been able to release themselves from the sail and have been drawn towards the beach and then thrown against obstacles, because of the power of the sail. These manual release systems assume that the user is perfectly conscious and in full possession of his faculties, and that the device is 100% operational. The manual release systems are often composed of loops of interlocking cords held by a metal rod that can be actuated by a pull cord. In addition, it has often been found that these devices do not function routinely, because of friction and sand. The fundamental problem stems from the fact that the user is continuously attached by the front lines to the four-line kite, and falls and/or loses balance, loses control of the kite and however remains attached to the kite, which continues to fly and drag him; this is not the case with other sports such as windsurfing or water-skiing, which do not present this danger: if the windsurfer or skier releases the wishbone or bar, they simply fall in the water.